


Dancing In The Shadows (The People are Places Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Remix, audfic, experimental fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I," he says, with some regret, "are past our dancing days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Shadows (The People are Places Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [People as Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35758) by [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan). 



> For fandom_stocking 2008 I spent several weeks on a program called GoldWave with my copies of [He Jests At Scars](http://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/he-jests-at-scars-365) and [The Wormery](http://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/the-wormery-217) and pieced together this remix of Biichan's lovely fic. 
> 
> I personally think it makes for a better listen if you read her fic first.


End file.
